Mainichi ga Happy New Year
Mainichi ga Happy New Year (毎日がHappy New Year, Everyday is Happy New Year) is the 7th track to Cap to Bin's mini-album Cap to Bin no Singles Best. Lyrics Kanji= 今日も課題が山積み ＯＫ！ＯＫ！心配ない だから早弁しまくり　ＯＫ？ 何だその理屈は馬鹿か マジで告白しちゃおうかな ＯＫ！ＯＫ！心配ない 誰に告白しようかな　オ．シ．エ．テ？ 何っすかそれ！ 足して　引いて　笑って 派手にやって騒ごう 毎日がハッピー．ニュー．イヤー いつでもHappy 掛けて　割って　走って 風に乗って泳いで これからも目が離せなイヤー 期待∞ （オラオラ！　トレーニングの邪魔するんじゃねー！） 寝ても覚めてもストイック ネコ　好き　薫ちゃん 魚くわえたドラネコ　待って　Wait! 余裕でギャラリー意識して ダメ　ダメ　それはダーメ！ もっとサービスしちゃおっかな　ＯＫ？ 真面目にやれ ホップ　ステップ　ジャンプで 飛び越えて行こうぜ 毎日がハッピー．ニュー．イヤー どこでもHappy 泣いて　知って　挑んで 立ち止まって進んで 少しずつでも変わりたイヤー 七転び八起き 足して　引いて　笑って 派手にやって騒ごう 毎日がハッピー．ニュー．イヤー ホップ　ステップ　ジャンプで 飛び越えて行こうぜ 毎日がハッピー．ニュー．イヤー どこでもHappy 泣いて　知って　挑んで 立ち止まって進んで 少しずつでも変わりたイヤー 七転び八起き 課題はまだまだ山積み ＯＫ！ＯＫ！心配ない だから早弁しまくり　ＯＫ？ＯＫ？ ふぅ～充電完了！ |-| Romaji= kyou mo kadai ga yamazumi OK! OK! shinpai nai dakara haya ben shimakuri OK? nanda sono rikutsu wa baka ka maji de kokuhaku shichaou kana OK! OK! shinpai nai dare ni kokuhaku shiyou kana O . SHI . E. TE ? nannsuka sore ! tashite hiite waratte hade ni yatte sawagou mainichi ga HAPPY NEW YEAR itsudemo HAPPY kakete watte hashitte kaze ni notte oyoide kore kara mo me ga hanasenaiya~ kitai mugendai ( oraora ! TRAINING no jama surun janee!) netemo sametemo STOIC neko suki kaoru-chan sakana kuwaeta dora neko matte WAIT! yoyuu de GALLERY ishikishite dame dame sore wa da-me ! motto SERVICE shichaokkana OK? majime ni yare HOP STEP JUMP de tobi koete yukouze mainichi ga HAPPY NEW YEAR dokodemo HAPPY naite shitte ikonde tachi tomatte susunde sukoshi zutsudemo kawaritaiya~ nana korobi ya oki tashite hiite waratte hade ni yatte sawagou mainichi ga HAPPY NEW YEAR DON! HOP STEP JUMP de tobi koete yukouze mainichi ga HAPPY NEW YEAR dokodemo HAPPY naite shitte ikonde tachi tomatte susunde sukoshi zutsudemo kawaritaiya~ nana korobi ya oki kadai wa mada mada yamazumi OK! OK! shinpai nai dakara haya ben shimakuri OK? OK? fuu ~ juudenkanryou mata sore ka DON! Taka-san! Ore no- Shii! |-| English= Today too there’s a load of issues OK! OK! Don’t worry So let’s talk fast OK? What’s with that logic?! Are you stupid? I wonder if I should seriously confess? OK! OK! Don’t worry I wonder who should I confess to? Tell me? What is that?! Add and Take and Laugh Let’s make trouble loudly Every day is HAPPY NEW YEAR Always HAPPY Hang and Break and Laugh Ride the wind and swim From now on too I don’t want to let go of my eyes Infinite expectations (HEY HEY! Don’t interfere with my training!) Even though I sleep and wake up I’m stoic Kaoru-chan likes cats The thief cat that has fish in its mouth wait. WAIT! Be aware of the space in the gallery NO! NO! You can’t do that! Should I do more service? OK? Be honest HOP and STEP and JUMP and Let’s fly and exceed Every day is HAPPY NEW YEAR Anywhere is HAPPY Cry and Understand and Challenge Stand and stop and move on Even if it’s little by little I want to change 7 stumbles and 8 stand ups Add and Take and Laugh Let’s make trouble loudly Every day is HAPPY NEW YEAR DON! HOP and STEP and JUMP and Let’s fly and exceed Every day is HAPPY NEW YEAR Anywhere is HAPPY Cry and Understand and Challenge Stand and stop and move on Even if it’s little by little I want to change 7 stumbles and 8 stand ups There’s still a load of issues OK! OK! Don’t worry So let’s talk fast OK?OK? Phew recharge complete That again? DON! Taka-san! That’s my- SHH! Trivia *This is the only new track from the mini-album. Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics